paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GameZone1/VS Mode expansions
This blog post was at first a dump for ideas expanding upon GFreeman's VS Mode blog, but now it's just kinda my own version of it. Some of these ideas probably conflict with what GFreeman intended with this mode. Not that it matters, this is probably never going in the game anyway. I'd advise reading GFreeman's blog post before continuing reading this one for reference and what this mode is supposed to be. I've lost courage to continue updating this. What you see here is "final". Gameplay Executions Because of the Law Enforcement team's rules for bleedout, Syndicate players can execute fully incapacitated Law Enforcement players. By interacting with them for 2 seconds, similar to helping up a friendly player, they will go into a 10 seconds-long animation where they get on top of the special, pin them down, and finish them off with their equipped melee weapon. This can be sped up with Syndicate skills, and slowed down with Law Enforcement skills. The only special that cannot be executed under any circumstances is the Bulldozer. Each melee weapon has a different execution animation, and the Weapon Butt's animation depends on the player's equipped weapons. Some melee weapons and guns don't have an execution, and some weapons' animations don't work on certain enemies. In these circumstances, the execution defaults to an animation where the special's head is repeatedly knocked against the ground. If the player is wearing the Improved Combined Tactical Vest, all executions are replaced with an animation where the player stomps on the special's head or neck. Law Enforcement players can also "execute" fully-incapacitated Syndicate players, in a way. They interact with them for 6 seconds, and they are sent into custody. Certain classes can send Syndicate players into custody faster. Skills VS Mode uses a modified version of the Skills system. VS Mode levels are separate from levels in normal play. 1 point is gotten every 2 levels, an additional point every fifth, and another additional point every tenth, for a total of 80 points. Every class is leveled separately; A player can have a class with 80 skill points and another with only 10. Levels can be transferred from one class to another on the same team. Transfers that result in the receiving class having a level higher than the class levels are being transferred from are not allowed. For example, if a player has a Level 100 Cloaker and a Level 20 Shield, the player can transfer up to 30 levels from the Cloaker to the Shield. Levels cannot be transferred from a class on one team to a class on the opposite team, for example, from a Taser to a Mastermind. Infamy does not exist in VS Mode, but Infamy Reward masks unlocked in normal gameplay can be worn by the Syndicate. Perk Decks also do not exist in VS Mode, though some of them have been integrated into the Syndicate's skill trees. Sniper Rifles For gameplay purposes, the behavior of Sniper Rifles have been modified. Sniper rifles lose more damage when piercing objects and enemies, and after piercing two separate objects, they get a range drop-off similar to Shotguns, meaning any damage left after piercing through two objects will only further decrease. Additionally, there are many objects in maps that Sniper Rifles cannot shoot through, mainly objects that block spawn points. Syndicate AI The behavior of Syndicate AI-controlled players is modified. Unlike in normal play, AI players, if all human players are in custody or downed in locations too risky for them to help them up, will complete objectives and carry bags. For the latter, they'll carry medium and heavy bags like Law Enforcement NPCs do, but will move around as though not carrying a bag if carrying light-weight bags, and will be slowed down by very heavy bags. Weapon Availability Light Machine Guns are only usable by Technicians and Bulldozers that have certain skills, Sniper Rifles are only usable by Masterminds and Snipers, the former with a certain skill, and the OVE9000 saw can only be used by Enforcers with a certain skill. Both teams are barred from using certain weapons, as seen in Restricted Weapons. Misc. Because VS Mode supports up to 8 players, four additional colors are used for player identification and outlines: , , , and . Teams and Classes Every class on both teams have unique skill trees. Syndicate The Syndicate team is the VS Mode's version of the Payday Gang. Players can choose between playing as a generic heister using a modified version of the black-suit guard's model, the heisters used in normal play, or characters based on enemies and minor characters made specifically for this mode, listed below. Character choices are completely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Syndicate players can go down three times and for 30 seconds before going into custody without skills or healing. They can be released 5 seconds after going into custody at any time as long as there are hostages available, or they will automatically be released after 60 seconds, provided a player on the team is still alive. There are game modes that alter these release rules, however. Syndicate players can choose to play as one of the five classes below, and there can not be more than two of one class at once. Their skill trees are modified versions of the skill trees they have in normal gameplay, with some skills removed and replaced either because they only benefited the crew in stealth, which does not exist in VS Mode, or simply for the sake of balance. Mastermind= The Mastermind class provides medical supplies for the crew, can control entire crowds, and specializes in the usage of assault rifles and SMGs. High-leveled Masterminds can revive allies from a distance, convert dominated law enforcers to fight for them, and use sniper rifles. *'Health:' (WIP) Default Equipment: *''Primary:'' CAR-4 *''Secondary:'' Compact-5 *''Melee:'' Fists *''Deployable:'' Doctor bag *''Throwable:'' HEF Grenade |-|Enforcer= The Enforcer class provides ammunition to the crew, can tank large amounts of damage, and specializes in the use of shotguns. High-leveled Enforcers can utilize the Improved Combined Tactical Vest and OVE9000 saw and dual-wield certain shotguns. *'Health:' (WIP) Default Equipment: *''Primary:'' Reinfeld 880 *''Secondary:'' Chimano 88 *''Melee:'' Fists *''Deployable:'' Ammo bag *''Throwable:'' HEF Grenade |-|Technician= The Technician class provides area denial with their sentry guns, can breach heavy security with ease with their C4 and drills, and specialize in the usage of assault rifles and SMGs. High-leveled Technicians can bring multiple deployables at once and use light machine guns. *'Health:' (WIP) Default Equipment: *''Primary:'' AK *''Secondary:'' Mark 10 *''Melee:'' Fists *''Deployable:'' Trip mines *''Throwable:'' HEF Grenade |-|Ghost= The Ghost class can stun AI-controlled enemies and slow down player-controlled Law Enforcement with their ECM jammers and sprint at high speeds. High-leveled Ghosts can bypass cyber security with their ECMs, dodge bullets with ease, and deal high damage with silenced weapons. All weapons Ghosts can use, if not silenced by default, are pre-equipped with Medium Suppressors, Standard Issue Suppressors, and The Silent Killer Suppressors, and the suppressors can only be replaced with other suppressors or suppressed barrels. Ghosts cannot use the GL40 or China Puff 40mm, cannot equip shotguns with HE Rounds or Dragon's Breath Rounds, and cannot equip bows/crossbows with explosive arrows/bolts. *'Health:' (WIP) Default Equipment: *''Primary:'' CAR-4 (with Medium Suppressor *''Secondary:'' Bernetti 9 (with Standard Issue Suppressor *''Melee:'' Fists *''Deployable:'' ECM Jammer *''Throwable:'' Ace of Spades |-|Fugitive= The Fugitive class specializes in pistols, being able to go up after going down, and melee combat. High-leveled Fugitives can go up immediately after going down and are deadly effective in CQB. *'Health:' (WIP) Default Equipment: *''Primary:'' Akimbo Bernetti 9 *''Secondary:'' Crosskill *''Melee:'' Fists *''Deployable:'' First Aid Kit *''Throwable:'' HEF Grenade One of Crime.net's many operatives. Tends to complain about how much DLC the game has and continues playing anyway. Nationality: Varies, mostly American or Russian Gender: Varies, mostly Male Default Mask: Hockey Heat |-|Quotes= Starting a game *''"Call out if you see any police cars. What kind of call? Uh, an eagle? Screee!"'' (Holdout only) *''"He'll regret pissing us off."'' (Marked Man only) *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"Let's get it on!"'' *''"Let's get rich!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Let's kill that fuck."'' (Marked Man only) *''"Let's make a little meth."'' (Breaking Even only) *''"On the count of 3, we shoot everything up. Ready? 3."'' *''"Ready, set, go!"'' *''"Remember your aprons."'' (Breaking Even only) *''"Things need to be robbed, and people need to be shot."'' *''"We can do this. We just need to stay calm."'' (Holdout only) *''"We can't let him get out alive!"'' (Marked Man only) *''"We've got a job to do, let's do it."'' *''"Who's cooking first?"'' (Breaking Even only) *''"You screw up once, the whole team goes down, got it?"'' (Holdout only) Winning a game *''"GG."'' *''"GG no re."'' *''"Good game."'' *''"Good work, everyone!"'' *''"Ha ha ha!"'' *''"Heh heh heh."'' *''"Heist completed!"'' *''"Heist done!"'' *''"Heist successful!"'' *''"It's not unusual."'' *''"Job's done!"'' *''"Master chefs!"'' (Breaking Even only) *''"Succ."'' *''"Success!"'' *''"Victory!"'' *''"Victory is ours!"'' *''"We did it!"'' *''"We're done!"'' *''"We're done here!"'' *''"Woohoo, we did it!"'' *''"Woohoo, we made it!"'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Yes, hahaha!"'' Losing a game *''"B.S."'' *''"Bullshit!"'' *''"Come on."'' *''"Dammit, he got away!"'' (Marked Man only) *''"Fuck all of you."'' *''"Fuck every single one of you."'' *''"Oh come on!"'' *''"Oh, fuck you!"'' *''"This never happened, okay?"'' Follow commands *''"Come with me!"'' *''"Follow me!"'' *''"Follow my lead!"'' Controlling civilians *''"Donacdum!"'' *''"Don't fucking move!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Get down on the floor!"'' *''"Get down, stay down, and shut up!"'' *''"I don't want to kill you, stay the fuck down!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' Jammed drill/saw *''"A drill is jammed, we need to fix it!"'' *''"Is that a jammed drill? Someone needs to fix it!"'' *''"For the love of god, the drill's jammed again! Someone has to fix it!"'' *''"The saw's stuck! We need to get it fixed!"'' *''"The saw's caught on something, we need to fix it!"'' Low on health *''"Agh, I'm low on blood! Can someone give me a doctor bag?"'' *''"Argh, I feel like shit... Can someone spare a doc bag?"'' *''"Gah, fuck! I need some first aid!"'' *''"I can't take much more, I need some meds!"'' Out of ammo *''"I'm out of ammo, can anyone spare?"'' *''"Low on ammo! Can someone drop an ammo bag?"'' *''"Need ammo! Anyone got some?"'' *''"No ammo left, I need some!"'' Calling for help *''"Help!"'' *''"Help me up!"'' *''"Help, please!"'' Helped up *''"Thank."'' *''"Thanks."'' *''"Thanks man."'' Deploying deployables *''"*mimicking sounds of an ECM jammer*"'' *''"deployable deployed!"'' (all deployables except for Trip mine) *''"deployable here!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"deployable placed!"'' (all deployables except for ECM jammer and Trip mine) *''"deployable, up for grabs!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"Ammo bag here, fill up!"'' *''"Ammo bag here, stock up!"'' *''"Distraction device deployed!"'' (Sentry gun) *''"Doctor bag/First Aid Kit, come heal yourselves up!"'' *''"Doctor bag/First Aid Kit here, heal up!"'' *''"Doctor bag/First Aid Kit, come patch yourselves up!"'' *''"Do god's work, you little thing!"'' (Sentry gun) *''"None shall pass!"'' (Sentry gun) *''"Stock up, reload, heal, then back to work."'' (ECM jammer) *''"Stop, hammertime!"'' (ECM jammer) *''"There, now we have some fucking breathing room."'' (ECM jammer) *''"This should stall them."'' (Sentry gun) Throwing throwables *''"A drink to go with the food!"'' (Molotov Cocktail) *''"A taste of your own medicine!"'' (Flashbang and Smoke Grenade) *''"Blindin' em!"'' (Flashbang) *''"Duck and cover!"'' (Frag Grenade, Dynamite, and HEF Grenade) *''"Gonna get a little hot in here!"'' (Molotov Cocktail) *''"Grenade!"'' (Frag Grenade and HEF Grenade) *''"Smokin' em!"'' Assault ending *''"Come back here!"'' *''"Pansies!"'' *''"They're falling back!"'' *''"They're going back to their fuckin' mommies."'' Dominating *''"Cuffs on!"'' *''"Cuff yourself!"'' *''"Down on your knees!"'' *''"Drop it!"'' *''"Drop it, for the love of god!"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Get down on your knees!"'' *''"Now cuff yourself!"'' *''"On your knees!"'' Inspiring *''"Go go go!"'' *''"Sonic speed!"'' *''"Vulcan speed!"'' Inspire-reviving *''"Get the fuck up!"'' *''"Get up, now!"'' *''"None of this is real. Get up."'' *''"We're in the fucking Matrix, there is no pain!"'' Spotting Law Enforcement specials *''"special!"'' *''"Engineer!"'' *''"Fuck, it's a special!"'' (Bulldozer, Cloaker, and Demolitionist only) *''"Get behind them, then shoot them!"'' (Shield) *''"It's a special!"'' *''"It's a special, keep back!"'' (all specials except for Combat Medic and Sniper) *''"It's a special, look out!"'' (all specials except for Combat Medic) *''"It's a special, watch out!"'' (all specials except for Combat Medic) *''"It's a special, don't let them get close!"'' (Bulldozer, Cloaker, and Taser only) *''"It's a Medic, ignore the Geneva Conventions! Shoot!"'' *''"It's a Shield, get behind them!"'' *''"It's a Sniper, get low!"'' *''"Look out, special!"'' Killing Law Enforcement specials *''"special dead!"'' *''"special defeated!"'' *''"special down!"'' *''"special eliminated!"'' *''"special killed!"'' *''"Annoying-ass special down."'' (all specials except for Bulldozer and Combat Medic) *''"Asshole special down!"'' *''"Asshole special killed!'' *''"Cloaker cloaked."'' *''"Cloaker, more like croaker."'' *''"Croaked the Cloaker!"'' *''"Demolitionist demolished."'' *''"Dozed the dozer!"'' *''"Eliminated the special!"'' *''"Fuck you, special!"'' *''"Git gud."'' *''"Git gud, special."'' (Cloaker, Sniper, and Taser) *''"Git gud, Demo."'' *''"Git gud, Dozer."'' *''"Git gud, Engie."'' *''"Git gud, Medic."'' *''"Git gud, Shield...er."'' *''"How shocking."'' (Taser) *''"Killed the special!"'' *''"Sniped the sniper."'' *''"That shield didn't do you any good."'' *''"Yet another law broken!"'' (Combat Medic) *''"You're not healing anyone today, Medic."'' Enemy smoke bomb or flashbang *''"Flashbang! I can't see shit!"'' *''"Smoke bomb!"'' *''"Smoke bomb! Don't waste your ammo!"'' Mode-specific *''"Alright, let's hope this works..."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Alright, let's keep cooking."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Another batch baked!"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Careful, now, careful..."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"... Did you say caustic or chloride?"'' (putting in Caustic Soda/Hydrogen Chloride in Breaking Even) *''"Don't want this whole thing to blow up in our face, now."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Got him! ...Did I?"'' (downing the VIP in Marked Man) *''"He's down, but is he out?"'' (downing the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Holla holla get dolla."'' (securing loot) *''"It's him!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"It's open!"'' (vault opened) *''"Kill him before he escapes!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Let's keep cookin'."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Loot secured."'' *''"Lootbag secured."'' *''"Meth batch baked."'' *''"Meth cooked."'' *''"Money money money!"'' (securing loot) *''"One more minute, people! Stay strong!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"Our asses are almost saved, for the love of god, don't do anything stupid!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"Put the duffelbags on the floor, and put the loot in the duffelbags."'' (vault opened) *''"Surrender now, and I'll make your death painless!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"That's him!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"They're almost here, we're almost home-free!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"Wait, what ingredient did you say it was again?"'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Where is he?!"'' (randomly in Marked Man) Bobblehead Bob ("B. Bob" in menus) Description= Bobblehead Bob, as we all know, is a bobblehead salesman trying to fund his Senpaidozer bobblehead line. After recovering from his numerous injuries, he managed to launch his bobbleheads into production. Unfortunately, the bobbleheads were unpopular and the product flopped, driving poor Bob into poverty. With not even enough money to purchase a gun to end his miserable life with, he considers turning to a life of crime. Having helped them when they knocked over the Benevolent, he decides to contact the Payday Gang and get rich fast. He is currently empty on ammo and hiding behind a rusty barrel taking heavy fire from a Skulldozer, regretting every life decision he has ever made. Nationality: American Gender: Male Default Mask: Dozer Mask |-|Quotes= Starting a game *''"An assassination? Like Lincoln?"'' (Marked Man only) *''"Dear lord forgive me for I have sinned."'' (Holdout only) *''"Drugs? We're cooking drugs?"'' (Breaking Even only) *''"I am going to find a hole just big enough for me to cram myself in and stay there until backup arrives."'' (Holdout only) *''"I have a Senpaidozer in my pocket for good luck."'' *''"I'm just gonna say the only experience I've ever had robbing something is when I snuck a candy bar out of a gas station."'' *''"In loving memory of my bobblehead line."'' *''"Let's make money."'' *''"Oh jeez, I don't know how to cook..."'' (Breaking Even only) *''"We have to kill someone? What did they do?"'' (Marked Man only) *''"We're cooking what?"'' (Breaking Even only) Winning a game *''"I can't believe we did it!"'' *''"I feel like I can do anything!"'' *''"I feel sorry for the guy, but I guess I'm not supposed to..."'' (Marked Man only) *''"I'm rich!"'' *''"Let's do it again!"'' *''"Oh my god we did it."'' *''"This is so much better than selling bobbleheads."'' *''"We did it? We did it!"'' *''"We made it!"'' *''"What is this feeling?"'' *''"Yes! Yes!!"'' Losing a game *''"Crap."'' *''"I hope jail isn't as bad as people say it is..."'' *''"I knew this would happen..."'' *''"Oh no."'' *''"Oh. Okay."'' *''"Were we not supposed to let him get away?"'' (Marked Man only) Follow commands *''"Follow me!"'' *''"Follow me, I think I know what I'm doing!"'' *''"I have an idea, follow me!"'' Controlling civilians *''"All I ask of you is to stay on the floor."'' *''"Do not get up, please."'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"I don't want to kill you!"'' *''"I'm just like you, I don't want to die either! Get down!"'' *''"Just stay down, this will all be over soon."'' Jammed drill/saw *''"Can someone stop that noise, whatever it is?"'' *''"I don't think that drill/saw should be making that noise."'' *''"Is that a jammed drill/saw?"'' *''"I think that's a jammed drill/saw, can someone fix it?"'' *''"What's that noise?"'' Low on health *''"*high-pitched screaming*"'' *''"Aagh, I'm hurt real bad! Someone help!"'' *''"God, those bullets hurt like hell! Can I get some first-aid?"'' *''"I need a band-aid!"'' *''"Ow ow ow! I'm hurting like hell over here!"'' *''"Ugh... Oh, why couldn't my bobblehead line get any sales... Someone got some meds?"'' Out of ammo *''"I have no bullets left!"'' *''"I'm out of ammo!"'' *''"Oh god I'm out of ammo."'' *''"Shit, I'm out of ammo!"'' Calling for help *''"Help!"'' *''"I'm bleeding out!"'' *''"I've fallen and I can't get up!"'' *''"Oh god, help!"'' Helped up *''"Oh, thank you."'' *''"Thank you."'' Deploying deployables *''"Come fill up on ammo!"'' *''"ECM placed!"'' *''"I don't think they'll be doing anything for a while."'' (ECM jammer) *''"I placed a(n) deployable here!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"I put a(n) deployable here!"'' (all deployables except for ECM jammer) *''"I put down a(n) deployable here!"'' (all deployables except for ECM jammer) *''"I put down a(n) deployable here if you need it!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"I put down a sentry here!"'' *''"I've put down a(n) deployable!"'' *''"I've put down a sentry!"'' *''"Medical supplies here!"'' (Doctor bag and First Aid Kit) *''"Only cops can trigger this, right?"'' (Trip mine) *''"Sentry gun deployed!"'' *''"This only shoots the cops, right?"'' (Sentry gun) *''"This thing shoots cops on its own? Holy crap!"'' (Sentry gun) *''"We're really in the future, aren't we?"'' (Sentry gun) *''"What does this do again?"'' (ECM jammer) Throwing throwables *''"throwable!"'' (all throwables except Molotov Cocktail, Ace of Spades, HEF Grenade, Throwing Axe, and Smoke Grenade) *''"Axe!"'' (Throwing Axe) *''"Boom!"'' (Frag Grenade, Dynamite, HEF Grenade, and Flashbang) *''"Dy-no-miiite!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' (Frag Grenade, Molotov, Dynamite, and HEF Grenade) *''"Fragger!"'' (Frag Grenade and HEF Grenade) *''"Fwish!"'' (Shuriken and Ace of Spades) *''"Get fragged!"'' (Frag Grenade and HEF Grenade) *''"Go, throwable!"'' (all throwables except Molotov Cocktail, Ace of Spades, HEF Grenade, and Smoke Grenade) *''"Go, Molotov!"'' *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Hit me! Don't really."'' (Ace of Spades) *''"Molotov!"'' *''"Ninja star!"'' (Shuriken) *''"Smoke bomb!"'' *''"Throwing card!"'' (Ace of Spades) Assault ending *''"Did we win?"'' *''"Is it over?"'' *''"They're leaving?"'' *''"They're retreating?"'' *''"Where are they going?"'' Dominating *''"Drop the gun or I'll shoot!"'' *''"Drop your gun!"'' *''"... Holy shit, I just scared a cop into surrendering."'' (occasionally after a successful domination) *''"Now, get on your knees."'' *''"Onto your knees!"'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' *''"Put your cuffs on, now."'' Inspiring *''"I believe in you!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' *''"We need to move faster!"'' Inspire-reviving *''"Get up!"'' *''"Get up, please!"'' *''"Please, get up!"'' *''"We need you, get up!"'' Spotting Law Enforcement specials *''"special!"'' *''"special guy!"'' (all specials except for Combat Engineer and Combat Medic) *''"Bomb guy!"'' (Bulldozer) *''"Demoman!"'' (Demolitionist) *''"Engie!"'' *''"Engineer!"'' *''"Fuck! special!"'' *''"Help! special!"'' (all specials except for Combat Engineer and Combat Medic) *''"It's a special!"'' *''"It's a special, look out!"'' *''"It's a special, watch out!"'' *''"It's a Medic!"'' *''"Look out, special!"'' *''"Ninja!"'' (Cloaker) *''"Ninja cop!"'' (Cloaker) Killing Law Enforcement specials *''"special dead!"'' *''"Bomb guy down!"'' (Bulldozer) *''"Ha! Haha! special down!"'' *''"Heh, I'm a pretty good shot."'' (Sniper) *''"I got the special!"'' *''"I just broke the Geneva Conventions, but we're breaking like a dozen other laws right now."'' (Combat Medic) *''"I killed the special!"'' *''"Ninja cop dead!"'' (Cloaker) *''"Killed the special!"'' Enemy smoke bombs or flashbangs *''"Fuck, I can't see shit!"'' (Flashbang) *''"My ears are ringing!"'' (Flashbang) *''"Smoke!"'' Mode-specific *''"Alright, we cooked some drugs."'' *''"Alright, we cooked some meth."'' *''"Am I doing this right?"'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Am I reading these labels right?"'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Did I get him?"'' (downing the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Get 'em, get 'em!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Got a lootbag!"'' *''"Holy shit, it's open!"'' (vault opened) *''"Huh, blue."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"I could go for a soda right now."'' (putting in Caustic Soda in Breaking Even) *''"I found him!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"I got him! I think I did..."'' (downing the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Is that him?"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Is that the guy we're looking for?"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"Is this the kind of drug you snort?"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Lootbag in!"'' *''"Looting time!"'' (vault opened) *''"Money!"'' (securing loot) *''"Oh shit oh shit."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Oh, we did it!"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Shoot him!"'' (spotting the VIP in Marked Man) *''"They're almost here? They're almost here!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"This is meth, huh?"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Um..."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"Yeah, science!"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) Dave Silverfish ("Dave" in menus) Description= Dave was a boy that wanted to be a criminal, or more specifically, a heister. Society told him that for the better of everyone, he did not. So he worked towards becoming a crime-stopper. He over time became a SWAT officer. He one day fought the Payday Gang and instead of being shot down, he was converted by Dallas. He managed to live and get to the escape vehicle and after begging he was inducted with an "Eh, what the hell." Just a few jobs ago, he converted another law enforcer and Dallas is writing a book on the surreality of it. Nationality: American Gender: Male Default Mask: The Hard Hat |-|Quotes= Francis Description= Once part of a biker gang. Was the only one that got away when the gang was busted. Was part of the Overkill MC for a while until the Payday Gang raided the hideout. Avoided being shot by helping the gang manage to take over the hideout silently. Recognized Chains from a bar brawl that Chains saved him in years ago. Can survive the apocalypse. Only thing he doesn't hate is money. Nationality: Mexican-American Gender: Male Default Mask: Metalhead |-|Quotes= Starting a game *''"Heh, wouldn't be the first time I cooked meth. At least, I thought that was meth..."'' (Breaking Even only) *''"Let's go!"'' *''"Let's go break stuff!"'' *''"Let's go kill someone!"'' (Marked Man only) *''"This is gonna be good."'' Winning a game *''"Hell yeah!"'' *''"We are unstoppable!"'' *''"We did it!"'' Losing a game *''"F-ing hell!"'' *''"Shit."'' *''"That. Was not cool."'' Follow commands *''"Come on, come on!"'' *''"Follow me!"'' *''"Stick together!"'' *''"This way!"'' Controlling civilians *''"Be calm. We're cops."'' *''"Get down."'' *''"Stay the hell down."'' *''"Stay there!"'' Jammed drill/saw *''"Goddammit, who broke the drill/saw?"'' *''"Somebody gonna fix that drill?"'' *''"Someone needs to restart the drill/saw!"'' *''"The damned drill/saw broke again!"'' Low on health *''"Anyone have some first aid? I'm about to die."'' *''"I hate cops."'' *''"This is turning into one of those days."'' Out of ammo *''"I'm out of ammo! Anyone got some?"'' Calling for help *''"Dammit, I need some help."'' *''"Help!"'' *''"Help me!"'' *''"Hey! I need some help!"'' *''"I'm in a little trouble over here!"'' *''"I'm in some trouble!"'' *''"I'm in trouble!"'' *''"I need a hand over here!"'' *''"I need some help over here."'' Helped up *''"Thanks."'' *''"Thanks, I owe you one."'' Deploying deployables *''"deployable deployed!"'' *''"deployable here!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"deployable over here!"'' (Doctor bag, Ammo bag, and First Aid Kit) *''"Ammo here!"'' *''"First aid!"'' *''"This'll blow some shit up."'' (Trip mine) *''"This'll blow the crap outta something."'' (Trip mine) Throwing throwables *''"Fire in the hole!"'' (all throwables except for Shuriken and Ace of Spades) *''"Grenade!"'' (all throwables except for Shuriken and Ace of Spades) Assault ending *''"Screw all you cops!"'' *''"This oughta put the fear a' God in 'em."'' *''"We are unstoppable!"'' Dominating *''"Cuffs on, big boy!"'' *''"Drop the gun!"'' *''"Drop your gun!"'' *''"Get down on your knees!"'' *''"I'm not the cop, you put the cuffs on!"'' *''"Shoot me again, and I'm gonna kick your ass."'' Inspiring *''"Get your rear in gear!"'' *''"Hurry!"'' *''"Hurry it up!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' Inspire-reviving *''"Come on, come on, get up!"'' *''"Get the hell up!"'' *''"Get your ass up, let's go!"'' *''"I ain't gonna carry you, get the hell up!"'' *''"Let's go, get up!"'' Spotting Law Enforcement specials *''"special!"'' *''"It's a special!"'' *''"Smoke-- Cloaker!"'' *''"Watch it, we got a special."'' Killing Law Enforcement specials *''"special dead!"'' *''"special down!"'' *''"Dead!"'' *''"Down!"'' *''"Got 'em!"'' *''"Got the special."'' *''"Groovy."'' *''"Killed the special."'' *''"Nailed it!"'' *''"Popped a cap in his ass!"'' *''"That's mine."'' Enemy smoke bomb or flashbang *''"Ah shit."'' *''"F-ing hell."'' *''"Smoke!"'' Mode-specific *''"Alright."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even or loot secured) *''"Careful, now, careful."'' (adding ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Check this shit out."'' (meth cooked in Breking Even) *''"Cool."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) *''"Groovy."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even or loot secured) *''"Got it!"'' (loot secured) *''"Hell yeah!"'' (loot secured or vault opened) *''"Hey, we're almost outta this shithole."'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) *''"It's open!"'' (vault opened) *''"Well hell! Look at this!"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even) Hayley Description= The crew's insider at the First World Bank. Well, used to be. After the crew knocked it over, she was immediately suspected of assisting the Payday Gang and was fired, and almost arrested. Now jobless and a criminal, she decided to join the crew. The first thing she did as a heister was rob another bank. Pettiness is a powerful motivator. Nationality: American Gender: Female Default Mask: Dawg |-|Quotes= Iosef Description= Formerly loyal henchman of The Commissar and The Dentist's insider in the Commissar's mafia. When The Commissar was taken out by the Payday Gang, he didn't have any more places to hit or people to beat up, and found himself with a lot of free time and money. After 100%-ing about a dozen Steam games, he decided to get richer. No, not with a "T". Nationality: Russian Gender: Male Default Mask: Rasmus Only available to owners of the |-|Quotes= Jake Description= After just barely surviving getting shot in the head then getting kicked from 50 Blessings for being a dangerous person to their operations, he fled to D.C. (seriously, being wanted by a group of extremists is not a good thing) and became a bartender. He longed the action he had as a 50 Blessings operative and had to control himself the occasions bar brawls broke out in his club. An old friend of his came in one day and passed on word that another 50B operative was in the Payday Gang. He figured that the guy would let him in for being part of and betrayed by the same organization. To his surprise, despite his sob story, Jacket almost strangled him. He was let in anyway because Dallas liked him for some reason. He had to repress something in him when he saw the crew's Russian. Nationality: American Gender: Male Default Mask: Jake Only available to owners of the |-|Quotes= Johnson Description= Locke may not care when one of his friends is shot down in a quest for money, but he feels slightly different when it's a friend he's had since childhood. If Johnson (not his birth name) wasn't as greedy as Locke and as bloodlusty as half of the crew, then he would've accepted his recommendation to just settle down and get a civilian job in a town far away from D.C. Nationality: German Gender: Male Default Mask: Alpha Force Only available to owners of |-|Quotes= Matt Roscoe ("Matt" in menus) Description= Shortly after Hoxton gave him a thrashing he wouldn't forget for double-crossing the crew in Heat Street and the former was broken out, he was released for serving his sentence. No jobs would hire him for having a criminal record, and he lost all his money while he was in jail. Out of desperation, he contacted the Payday Gang and hoped they'd in the very least let him get a few dollars from the jobs. After Hoxton made him promise he wouldn't even leave any of the crew for dead again through methods of torture that made Wolf seem tame, they put him on the crew. His mental state is currently in limbo. Nationality: British-American Gender: Male Default Mask: Balaclava |-|Quotes= Mike Description= Old friend of Rust and former mechanic for the OVERKILL MC. He lost his place in the OVERKILL MC after being rescued by the Payday Gang and helping traitor to the OVERKILL MC Rust, and found it very difficult to get a job after being affiliated with a criminal biker gang. He phoned up Rust about his situation, and the moment he said "Payday", Rust blurted out "Hell yeah!" That's how the story goes, anyway. Nationality: American Gender: Male Default Mask: The Classic |-|Quotes= Nick Description= Former bouncer and forbidden to use guns, Nick was hopping from state to state for opportunities to get money. He first heard of the Payday Gang when he went to Las Vegas and found its biggest casino was shut down because the gang robbed them of everything they had. Using his criminal connections, he managed to get on the gang by informing them of some wealthy places that he knew how to get in and out of with ease. Nationality: Canadian-American Gender: Male Default Mask: The Zombie |-|Quotes= Starting a game *''"If you aren't ready, I don't wanna hear it."'' *''"Let's do this!"'' *''"Let's go!"'' Winning a game *''"And that is how you do it!"'' *''"And that, my friends, is how you do it!"'' *''"Hell yeah!"'' *''"I'm starting to like you guys!"'' *''"We're makin' it look easy!"'' *''"We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!"'' *''"You guys aren't so damn bad!"'' Losing a game *''"Aw, come on!"'' *''"Bullshit!"'' *''"Damn..."'' *''"Goddammit!"'' *''"Oh come on!"'' *''"Screw this!"'' Follow commands *''"C'mon, this way."'' *''"Follow me."'' *''"Okay, this way."'' *''"Over here."'' *''"This way."'' Controlling civilians *''"Get down!"'' *''"Stay!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' Jammed drill/saw *''"Goddammit, the drill/saw's stuck! We need to fix it!"'' *''"Somebody restart the drill/saw!"'' Low on health *''"Goddammit goddammit god... dammit!"'' *''"Goddammit, someone got pain pills?"'' *''"This hurts like a bitch. Anyone got meds?"'' Out of ammo *''"I'm out of ammo!"'' *''"I need more ammo!"'' Calling for help *''"Help!"'' *''"I need somebody's help for just five seconds!"'' *''"Just this once I need some help!"'' Helped up *''"I owe you one."'' *''"Thanks."'' *''"Thanks, bro."'' *''"Thanks, killer."'' *''"Thanks man, I owe you."'' Deploying deployables *''"deployable deployed!"'' (all deployables except ECM Jammer) *''"deployable here!"'' (Doctor bag and Ammo bag) *''"Ammo here!"'' *''"Come get ammo!"'' *''"Deploying ammo!"'' *''"ECM deployed!"'' *''"Everybody grab some ammo!"'' *''"Everybody grab some meds!"'' (Doctor bag) *''"First aid!"'' *''"First aid here!"'' Throwing throwables *''"Grenade!"'' (all throwables except for Shuriken and Ace of Spades) *''"Molotov!"'' Assault ending *''"And that is how you do it!"'' *''"I'm starting to like you guys!"'' *''"Stick that up your ass!"'' *''"Stick that where the sun don't shine!"'' *''"Suck on that!"'' *''"We're the four riders of the goddamn apocalypse!"'' Dominating *''"Shoot me again, and I'll drop ya."'' *''"Shoot me again. Shoot me again, I dare ya."'' *''"You shoot me again, and I will drop you."'' Inspiring *''"Go go go!"'' *''"Move it!"'' Inspire-reviving *''"Aw shit, get up, get up!"'' *''"Come on!"'' *''"Get up, get up!"'' *''"We don't have time for this, get up!"'' Spotting Law Enforcement specials *''"special!"'' *''"It's a special!"'' *''"Jumper!"'' (Cloaker) *''"Man up, we got a Bulldozer!"'' *''"Look out now, special!"'' *''"We got a special!"'' Killing Law Enforcement specials *''"special dead!"'' *''"Got it."'' *''"Got the special."'' *''"Killed it."'' *''"Killed the special!"'' Enemy smoke bomb or flashbang *''"Flashbang!"'' *''"I'm blind!"'' (Flashbang) *''"Smoke!"'' Mode-specific *''"Careful, careful..."'' (putting in ingredients in Breaking Even) *''"Did it."'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even or loot secured) *''"Got it."'' (loot secured) *''"Nice!"'' (meth cooked in Breaking Even or loot secured) *''"We're almost out of here!"'' (one minute left on timer in Holdout) Twitch Description= One fateful day, the crew was a tad annoyed (more than usual) that Twitch was being so pushy about them getting in the van faster. Not thinking before speaking, he angrily asked "Just how hard can it be?" He has learned and will never push the crew to finish the heist faster again. Nationality: American Gender: Male Default Mask: Reservoir Dogs |-|Quotes= }} Law Enforcement The Law Enforcement team consists of the special enemies fought in normal play, and specials unique to VS Mode. All of the specials have a selection of characters players can play as, the majority of them being references to other video games. Character choices are completely cosmetic and do not affect gameplay. Captain Winters and SWAT Van Turrets are not present in VS Mode. Law Enforcement players can see Syndicate players and all non-Law Enforcement NPCs through walls up to away when they are not firing, and away for half of a second after firing an unsilenced weapon. This distance can be increased with skills. Instead of having outlines, Syndicate players have silhouettes that fade with distance; A Syndicate player very close to a special (but still on the other side of a wall/object) will have a bright orange silhouette, while a player on the border of this range will have a barely visible silhouette. All NPC law enforcers will have a outline. Because of how many there tend to be on a map at once, players can choose to only outline NPCs within a certain range. When Law Enforcement players die, they can either watch the other players on their team in third-person or spectate from pre-designated observation spots allowing them to see certain areas of the map. On some maps, these observation spots are physical cameras, and thus can be removed if the corresponding camera is taken out by gunfire from either team. All Law Enforcement characters will have their usual outlines, unless spectating a certain player, in which case said player will not have an outline. Law Enforcement players can climb certain walls marked with an icon of a stickman climbing up a ledge by holding down the interact key for 1.5 seconds. They cannot shoot while climbing, but they can shoot as soon as they reach the top of the wall, and they can cancel climbing by holding down the deployable key for 1 second. Additionally, Law Enforcement players can rappel down from certain areas, at places marked with an icon of a stickman abseiling a wall. Players can start rappelling the same way they can start climbing, but unlike climbing, they cannot cancel rappelling and they cannot shoot until their rappelling animation finishes. All characters can choose different types of headwear, armor, and in the case of the Combat Engineer and Shield, equipment, with different stats and properties. All specials except for the Bulldozer and Sniper can go down once and for 60 seconds before dying without skills or healing. All specials have unique respawn timers and limits to how many there can be of one type of special. Cloaker= |-|Combat Engineer= |-|Combat Medic= |-|Demolitionist= |-|Shield= |-|Sniper= |-|Taser= |-|Bulldozer= Restricted Weapons The weapons under the teams' tabs cannot be used by players on that team. The weapons are barred from the Syndicate for balancing reasons, and from the Law Enforcement for balancing and in-universe reasons. Syndicate= Sniper Rifles: *Thanatos .50 cal Shotguns: *Mosconi 12G *Joceline O/U 12G Akimbo: *Akimbo Deagle *Akimbo Krinkov Specials: *HRL-7 *Vulcan Minigun *Piglet Pistols: *Bronco .44 *Peacemaker .45 *Matever .357 *Deagle Throwables: *Javelin |-|Law Enforcement= Assault Rifles: *AK *Cavity 9mm *AK.762 *Golden AK.762 *Bootleg *Lion's Roar *Valkyria Sniper Rifles: *Repeater 1874 *Nagant *Thanatos .50 cal Light Machine Guns: *RPK *Buzzsaw 42 Shotguns: *Breaker 12G *The Judge *Mosconi 12G *Joceline O/U 12G Akimbo: *Akimbo Deagle *Akimbo Heather Submachine Guns *Akimbo Krinkov Specials: *OVE9000 *Plainsrider Bow *Pistol Crossbow *Light Crossbow *English Longbow *Heavy Crossbow *HRL-7 *Vulcan Minigun *China Puff 40mm *Flamethrower Mk.1 Pistols: *Bronco .44 *White Streak *Broomstick *Peacemaker .45 *Matever .357 SMGs: *Swedish K *Mark 10 *Jacket's Piece *Chicago Typewriter *Heather Submachine Gun *Krinkov *Blaster 9mm *Patchett L2A1 Throwables: *Molotov Cocktail *Dynamite *Shuriken *Ace of Spades *Javelin *Throwing Axe The Syndicate team can't use the Buzzer or Electrical Brass Knuckles melee weapons, also for balancing purposes. Additionally, the Law Enforcement team is seriously restricted in what melee weapons they can use, only able to use the following: *Weapon Butt *Fists *URSA Knife *Ursa Tanto Knife *Bayonet Knife *Telescopic Baton *Classic Baton *Krieger Blade *Wing *Compact Hatchet *X-46 Knife *Berger Combat Knife *Ding Dong Breaching Tool *Utility Machete *Trautman Knife Modes Heist Mode A Heist Mode match is essentially a modified version of a heist played in normal gameplay. The Syndicate team must complete the map's objectives within a set time limit that varies from map to map (can also be adjusted by the host of the lobby, doing this will also affect how long certain objectives take), while the Law Enforcement team must either stall the Syndicate team until time runs out, or take all of the Syndicate team into custody. Loot Grab In Loot Grab, there is a static pile of loot bags in the center of the map, and both teams have to secure the valuables in the pile. They must move the bags to team-designated loot drop sites, and every 5 bags put in the drop sites are secured or "cashed in" and added to the team's score. Bags not yet secured can be taken by the other team. Matches can either have a score limit, meaning the game ends once one of the teams get a high enough score, or a time limit, where the team with the highest score wins when the timer runs out. In this mode, instead of the normal release rules, Syndicate players in custody will be released automatically after 30 seconds provided there is still an alive player on the team, and can be released almost immediately if there are hostages available. If there's only one player alive and they get taken into custody, the player closest to release will be released immediately. Generally, due to the advantages and disadvantages of both teams, Syndicate players have more distance to cover between the loot pile and the secure sites, while the Law Enforcement's secure site is easily accessible. The weight of the loot bags may vary, but for gameplay purposes, all loot bags will always have the same weight. However, on some maps, there's a chance that when a player is grabbing a loot bag from the pile, they'll get a loot bag heavier than the rest (very heavy) that's worth 6 points, giving one cash-in the value of two. The special bag will have a bag color different from the rest of the loot bags. Break the Bank In a Break the Bank match, the Law Enforcement team spawns outside of a closed vault with a (slightly modified) Beast Drill set up on it. The Syndicate team has to get to the vault then start up and protect the drill. The Syndicate team wins if they open the vault, secure the required amount of loot, and escape, while the Law Enforcement team wins if they take all of the Syndicate crew into custody. The Beast Drill has an amount of health that is indicated by its progress screen. Its health is divided into four segments. The drill can be damaged by the Law Enforcement team shooting at it, and can only be damaged while it's running. The drill's efficiency is decreased with every segment it loses, and at 0% HP, it breaks down and needs to be repaired. The drill can be repaired, quarters at a time, with repair kits periodically spawned distant from the drilling site. Breaking Even In Breaking Even, the Syndicate team is spawned near a meth lab, and must cook and secure a certain amount of meth and successfully escape. To win the match, the Law Enforcement team must take all of the Syndicate crew into custody. Alternatively, the Syndicate team can lose if they blow up the meth lab twice or don't put out the fire fast enough after blowing it up once. The Syndicate team, when taken into custody, will only be released after 90 seconds without a hostage, 20 seconds with. The Syndicate team will be reinforced by Crime.net Operatives throughout the match. If a wrong ingredient is added and the lab is blown up, the Syndicate team has one minute to find a fire extinguisher and put out the fire before the meth lab burns down, and then they have to fix the meth lab with parts located around the map. Marked Man In a Marked Man match, the Law Enforcement team has to protect and escort a unique character known as the VIP, spawning in an opened saferoom, while the Syndicate team has to eliminate the VIP before they escape and avoid the whole crew being taken into custody. The Law Enforcement team's respawn timers are extended. The VIP and the Law Enforcement specials all spawn at the same location as the VIP. Because one of the Law Enforcement players has to play as the VIP, the team will have an AI-controlled, assault rifle-wielding Cloaker on their team. The VIP Holdout A Holdout match is where the Syndicate team spawns in a barricaded building and has to keep each other from being taken into custody, while the Law Enforcement team has to work against a timer to get all of the Syndicate crew into custody before Syndicate reinforcements arrive. The Syndicate team has a 60 second setup time where they can purchase various assets with points and prepare a game plan, while during that time the Law Enforcement team can plan out their actions in a screen akin to Pre-Planning, complete with drawing. The number of asset points the Syndicate team has varies from map to map. The Syndicate team's custody rules are similar to the ones used in normal play: Never released automatically, and can be released after a 5 second period in-between assaults, provided the crew has any hostages. Maps Heist Mode Abandoned House= Base Heist: Rats Day 1 Syndicate Objectives: Cook five bags of meth, secure them, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: We need the intel the Cobras have on the Mendozas, but they won't give it up without getting their fix. The only meth lab safe enough for us to cook in is in the middle of the forest, and even then I hear the cops are staking the place. Be careful out there. Law Enforcement Briefing: Our stakeouts at the meth lab in the forest spotted what appear to be Syndicate operatives observing the area. After driving them off, they called for heavy backup because they know what's going to go down. Map Changes: *Meth lab can spawn in the basement *Design of house modified to accommodate: **Larger floors **A stairwell to the basement **A garage door (and truck) in the basement **Hatches in the basement and first-floor bathroom leading to the sheds **A second stairwell from the first floor to the second floor in front, leading to the sideroom **A front second-floor deck branching off the new stairwell **A bathroom connected to the sideroom on the second floor ***Ingredients can spawn in this bathroom *Larger sheds *No gangsters or cooks are present *Larger front yard and backyard *Less cover in the backyard but more in the front yard *Ladder to the roof of the back shed and ladder from roof of back shed to second-floor back deck |-|Cliffside Villa= Base Heist: Framing Frame Day 3 Syndicate Objectives: Find and open the server room, hack the server room computer and protect the power boxes, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Well, since we didn't manage to trade enough paintings for us to actually see inside the place, thanks to whoever set off the alarm at the gallery, we're gonna have to do this loud. The senator paid for fenced paintings, let's see what else is in his closet. Law Enforcement Briefing: An alarm just went off at a senator's villa in one of the rich neighborhoods. We wirelessly accessed the camera feeds, and found that the Syndicate's raiding the place. We'll question why the Syndicate's heisting an innocent senator's apartment later. Map Changes: *Syndicate spawns in middle of apartment *Less power box locations *Less server room locations *Some of the living room windows are blocked by curtains; these serve as Law Enforcement spawn points *Elevator replaces inaccessible stairs to basement *None of the bookshelves can be moved *Different furniture locations *Syndicate escape point closer on the roof |-|FBI Auxiliary Office= Base Heist: Firestarter Day 2 Syndicate Objectives: Open up the server room, bag and secure the server, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: We need to know where the Mendozas are keeping their dirty money at, and the FBI knows everything about them down to what they eat for breakfast. So we're hitting this auxiliary office that my insider says holds the data we need on them. Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to do this silently and keep us off the Most Wanted list, the office is too heavily guarded for that to be a possibility. Prepare to rumble. Law Enforcement Briefing: The FBI found one of their agents behaving suspiciously, so they interrogated them and they revealed that the Syndicate are hitting an auxiliary office for information on the Mendozas. One of the office's external cameras just caught an unmarked van drive into an alley across the street from the building. You know what that means. |-|Harvest & Trustee= Base Heist: Bank Heist Syndicate Objectives: Drill open the vault, secure the required amount of loot, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: It's just a standard bank job. One exception: The company that owns these banks decided to finally up the security, so we're forced to go loud. Have fun. Law Enforcement Briefing: Harvest & Trustee made the decision to raise the security in its banks, and it worked; One of its cameras caught a suspicious individual dropping off an orange duffelbag in the back of a pickup truck. From what we've seen, this means the Syndicate's going to hit this bank soon. You know what to do. |-|Precious Things= Base Heist: Ukrainian Job Syndicate Objectives: Get Mrs. Volkov's tiara and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Vlad wants us to steal the tiara for Dimitri and his fiancée's wedding, just to piss them off. Can't blame him, the man put Vlad behind bars. The wedding is soon, so you gotta work fast. Law Enforcement Briefing: We got a call from a Precious Things jewelry store downtown, one of their employees was acting suspicious. Was fragile too, he was broken with a few questions and an angry tone, told them he was paid by someone in the Syndicate. |-|Turret Transport= Base Heist: Transport: Train Heist Syndicate Objectives: Find and drill open the train car vault with the turret, bag and secure the turret parts, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Those blueprints we got from the armored transports we hit are for a prototype turret, and I traced them to a train that's carrying the turret in question. Pretty sure they'll raise the alarm as soon as they see us, so equip for loud. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Syndicate hit a GenSec armored transport convoy recently. Most of the trucks' personnel got out and were promptly shot, while one of the truck drivers was smart and stayed inside the bulletproof vehicle. Once the Syndicate crew left the scene with all of the loot the trucks were carrying, the truck driver got out and, panicked, immediately jumped into the back of the armored truck and announced to the GenSec personnel on the site that the blueprints for the RC-1 prototype turret were missing from its deposit box. It's doubtful they would take a folder with a big, red "CLASSIFIED" on it without being interested in what's inside. Can only be hosted by owners of the |-|Goose Island Warehouse= Base Heist: Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B Syndicate Objectives: Find and hack the voting machines and escape. Syndicate Briefing: We tracked the truck at the docks to a warehouse down at Goose Island. All you need to do is find the crates containing the voting machines, and hack them. The security's unfortunately too heavy for us to stealth this. But hey, we went through the docks loud as hell, why not get a little noisy here as well? Law Enforcement Briefing: The Syndicate were involved in a shootout at a dockyard yesterday. It was discovered they hacked one of the computers there, and the information they took was on which company truck was carrying voting machines for the upcoming election. We're not sure what they stand to gain from this, but they wouldn't get in a shootout for nothing. |-|Benevolent Bank= Base Heist: The Big Bank Syndicate Objectives: Blast open entrance into vault area, drill open vault, secure required amount of loot, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: The Benevolent Bank. Bigger than the banks you usually hit, but same approach: Get to the vault, drill it open, take as much of the sweet loot as you can. The Dentist, for some reason, wants this done as quick as possible, so we're forgoing sneaking and messing with timelocks and just blasting our way into the vault area. Let's do this. Law Enforcement Briefing: One of our officers was near the Benevolent Bank, taking a day off from work, when he saw duffelbags with what appeared to be heavy construction equipment and explosives being loaded onto a crane in a nearby construction site. He put "duffelbags" and "bank" together and called the station. Can only be hosted by owners of the |-|Motel= Base Heist: Hotline Miami Day 1 Syndicate Objectives: Burn the cars, blow up the gas station, access the basement, get The Commissar's address, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Ok, so, we have to kill The Commissar so The Dentist can help us, but first we have to find him. I bet trashing this motel of his will piss him off. Maybe enough to call us, even. Law Enforcement Briefing: Neighbors called the police, having heard gunfire coming from the motel. Most of the cops that arrived on the scene were slaughtered by the Syndicate the second they stepped out of their cars. The few that weren't called for heavy reinforcements. Can only be hosted by owners of the |-|Penthouse= Base Heist: Hotline Miami Day 2 Syndicate Objectives: Get to The Commissar's penthouse, drill open his panic room, kill The Commissar, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: I traced the address to this abandoned hotel. I'm betting The Commissar's in the only part of the hotel that looks like it's being lived in. Kill that commie bastard. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Syndicate managed to track down The Commissar to his penthouse. Our tactics director had a realization regarding why the Syndicate wants to kill The Commissar: His relations with the District Attorney. Can only be hosted by owners of the |-|Moretta Heist= Base Heist: The Bomb: Dockyard Syndicate Objectives: Blow up the dock gate, hack ship control terminal, wait for ship to dock, drill open containers, bag and secure the bomb parts, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: The Butcher wants the thermodynamic bomb the Moretta's bringing to D.C., and as soon as we grab it, which means we gotta do this loud. Doesn't matter though, some idiot tried to rob this place recently, so the security's too tight for us to stealth it anyway. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Croatian ship, the Moretta, recently docked at a wharf on the edge of town. The station was called by the security manager there, stating they saw suspicious activity outside of the docks. For a while, the operator was unwilling to raise any alarms on the account of seeing "suspicious activity", until the security manager confessed the Moretta had a black market bomb aboard. Can only be hosted by owners of |-|FBI Safehouse= Base Heist: Hoxton Revenge Syndicate Objectives: Drill open the pre-panic room door, drill open the panic room, kill the traitor, wait for the helicopter, bag and secure the evidence, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Alright, we're finally getting the traitor that put Hoxton behind bars, that slimy son of a bitch. My insider says that he'll be in a panic room in the safehouse, and the room in which the panic room's in has a reinforced door of its own. Don't take that bastard alive. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Payday Gang has been spotted outside the safehouse that holds Hector Morales, with a thermal drill. Do you need any further explanation than that? |-|Los Angeles= Base Heist: Aftershock Syndicate Objectives: Find and saw open the trucks, blow up the walls, put the safes in the truck, drive the truck to the extraction point, wait for the helicopter, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: A huge earthquake just hit the city of Los Angeles, while Vlad's safe transports were in it. You have to go in there and rescue them. Vlad says he might even reward you with a free one for your help. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Los Angeles Police Department just called us, saying one of their officers radioed in they were just in a firefight with the Syndicate. The city was just hit by a massive earthquake, what could possibly be down there that the Syndicate wants so badly? |-|Slaughterhouse= Base Heist: Slaughterhouse Syndicate Objectives: Blow up the slaughterhouse door, shoot down the GenSec truck, blow up the back of the truck, drill open the safe, move the gold to the container, put gasoline in trap container, lift the trap, lift the gold, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Alright, everything's looking good so far. The GenSec-Murkywater convoy-ramming was a success, and the truck looks like it's suspended by wires that can be shot down. You know what to do, but I'll say it again: Blow up the back of the truck, drill open the safe, move the gold in the safe to the designated shipping container in the container yard, put gasoline in the other designated container, lift both, then leave with the gold. Keep your wits about you, my insider says both companies are putting high priority on this stuff. Law Enforcement Briefing: A GenSec-Murkywater gold convoy was detoured to take a backup route due to an exploding car on the highway. The convoy was ambushed by the Syndicate and the GenSec armored transport was rammed into a slaughterhouse alongside the route. Both companies have a lot running on the gold inside the transport, we can't let the Syndicate succeed in this heist. |-|Pensacola, Florida= Base Heist: Counterfeit Syndicate Objectives: Hack security boxes, breach basement, drill safe, drag and connect hose to safe, pump safe with water, blow open safe, take money plates, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Mitchell and Wilson have been making millions with their counterfeit machine down in Florida. Get down there and get their plates and we could forgo this whole heisting business altogether. Law Enforcement: Mitchell Summers and Wilson Jones were hosting a party down in Pensacola, Florida, when neighbors called the local police station, saying they saw strange activity down at the house involving men wearing suits and strange masks. We at first told them that they are most likely copycats and they're their problem, until they called back and said they checked some of the money the two used for recent purchases and they turned out to be fake. Can only be hosted by owners of |-|Russian Lab= Base Heist: Boiling Point Syndicate Objectives: Disable and use AA systems, activate and protect EMP bomb, find and scan bodies, grab the server, hack open security door, and escape. Syndicate Briefing: Unless Jimmy's drug-induced mania garbled some of the information, you should know what to do: We need to get down into the lab with the bomb we stole from the Murky Station, get all of the information we can on the project, take it with us, and burn it. I don't want to see what that Akan guy is capable of. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Russian government called us and said the Syndicate was just dropped out of a plane outside of a complex they have no information on. You need to be ready to fight immediately. Loot Grab Black Cash Bus= Base Heist: Rats Day 3 Bag Weight: Medium Special Bag: No Syndicate Briefing: There's a bus moving through D.C. that belongs to the Cobras, moving millions in black cash. Some of our guys managed to stop the "transport", kill all the gangsters inside, and bag all of the loot, but they were overwhelmed by responding police and had to fall back. You're gonna go in and finish the job. Law Enforcement Briefing: A group of Syndicate operatives caused a traffic jam on a bridge going from Foggy Bottom to West End, stopping a Cobras gang bus loaded with illegal cash. The responders managed to take care of the Syndicate crew before they could make off with any of it, but due to tonight's unusually high traffic, the crime scene analysts are taking a while to get to the bridge. Satellites images indicate more Syndicate members are on the way. Do not let them get any of the money. |-|Dock Warehouse= Base Heist: Watchdogs Day 2 |-|Crossroads= Base Heist: Transport: Crossroads |-|Downtown= Base Heist: Transport: Downtown |-|Underpass= Base Heist: Transport: Underpass |-|Roberts Bank= Base Heist: GO Bank |-|Christmas Eve Incident= Base Heist: White Xmas |-|Murkywater Warehouse= Base Heist: Meltdown |-|GenSec Arena= Base Heist: The Alesso Heist |-|Golden Grin Casino= Base Heist: Golden Grin Casino |-|Los Angeles= Base Heist: Aftershock |-|Slaughterhouse= Base Heist: Slaughterhouse |-|Birth of Sky= Base Heist: Birth of Sky |-|Santa's Workshop= Base Heist: Santa's Workshop |-|Farmhouse= Base Heist: Goat Simulator Day 2 |-|Interception= Base Heist: The Biker Heist Day 2 Break the Bank Harvest & Trustee= Base Heist: Bank Heist Syndicate Briefing: I'm sure every Harvest & Trustee bank you've ever hit looked more or less the same, but not every bank's that way: We found one that's bigger than the rest, any bigger and it'd be half the size of the Benevolent. It's got bigger everything, from rooms to amount of staff, but most importantly, a bigger vault, but also a bigger vault door. So big we needed the Beast Drill for opening it to be a possibility. The first crew sent to clean it out managed to set it up, but the pigs drove them back to the safe house. You're gonna finish what they started. Law Enforcement Briefing: The Syndicate decided to go after one of the bigger Harvest & trustee banks in the city. The alarm responders managed to drive them back to where they came, but they set up quite a big drill, most likely they're not just going to leave it there. |-|FBI Auxiliary Office= Base Heist: Firestarter Day 2 |-|Benevolent Bank= Base Heist: The Big Bank |-|McKendrick Museum= Base Heist: The Diamond |-|Murkywater Warehouse= Base Heist: Meltdown |-|GenSec Arena= Base Heist: The Alesso Heist |-|First World Bank= Base Heist: First World Bank |-|OVERKILL MC Bar= Base Heist: The Biker Heist Day 1 Breaking Even Abandoned House= Base Heist: Rats Day 1 |-|Abandoned Warehouse= Base Heist: Framing Frame Day 2 |-|Airfield= Base Heist: Firestarter Day 1 |-|Alleys= Base Heist: Rats Day 2 |-|Coastside= Base Heist: Big Oil Day 1 |-|Tasteful Club= Base Heist: Nightclub |-|Moretta Dock= Base Heist: The Bomb: Dockyard |-|Murkywater Warehouse= Base Heist: Meltdown |-|Slaughterhouse= Base Heist: Slaughterhouse |-|Farmhouse= Base Heist: Goat Simulator Day 2 |-|Murky Station= Base Heist: Murky Station |-|OVERKILL MC Bar= Base Heist: The Biker Heist Day 1 Marked Man Cliffside Villa= Base Heist: Framing Frame Day 3 |-|Scientist's Villa= Base Heist: Big Oil Day 2 |-|Penthouse= Base Heist: Hotline Miami Day 2 |-|FBI Safehouse= Base Heist: Hoxton Revenge Holdout Abandoned House= Base Heist: Rats Day 1 |-|Alleys= Base Heist: Rats Day 2 |-|Coastside= Base Heist: Big Oil Day 1 |-|Dock Warehouse= Base Heist: Watchdogs Day 2 |-|Roberts Bank= Base Heist: GO Bank |-|FBI Main Office= Base Heist: Hoxton Breakout Day 2 |-|Farmhouse= Base Heist: Goat Simulator Day 2 |-|Russian Lab= Base Heist: Boiling Point Achievements }} Category:Blog posts